


Oh how could anyone not love your cold black heart?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smacking someone around apparently means loving them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh how could anyone not love your cold black heart?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for 2009. Written for the prompt “My fist, your face”.

Foreplay for Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyouya was pretty much synonymous to domestic violence, and given the way they roughed each other and everything within a five meter radius of the two of them before they fucked, Kusakabe was honestly surprised that they didn’t ever manage to kill each other. He was often forced to pass it off to Ryohei’s amazing resilience, since, in light of his boss’ skill, that seemed to be the only logical way of explaining it.

 

It would be years down the line before Kusakabe discovered the shocking truth: Hibari really HAD been trying to murder Ryohei all the while. The problems started up, however, every time he hit the other Guardian across the mouth because it apparently turned him on and apparently failed in making him shut the hell up and as such, Hibari Kyouya, ever practical, opted to kiss him to shut him up instead, and from there, one thing always lead to another.

 

Kusakabe, of course, was wise enough to not point out that a kiss could very logically stay at a kiss. He has seen what his boss is capable of doing with nothing but his hands. He does not feel like dying young.


End file.
